Life as We Know It
by The Son of the Bread Maker
Summary: First Fan-fic. Self-insertion. Rated T for safety
1. The Brony

Life as We Know It

Logan, a.k.a. flutterfan98 , woke up as usual, but today something was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something felt... wierd. So he put in the back of his mind and got out of bed."Hey muffers.", He said to his peka-pom which happened to be named muffin after his favorite characters favorite food. So as most of you might hopefuly know by now Logan was a brony.  
>He got up looked at his watch, and said aloud, "Crap, its 7:30!" He rushed to get his school clothes on,<br>brush his teeth, and gurgle his mouth wash. he looked at his watch one last time, and was amazed. "What the hell!", he said as he saw his watch spin round and round. He went to his computer and turned it on. The computer wouldn't comply. "Crap it's dead!"' he yelled in anger. So he ran out the door, after grabbing a muffin, and tripped down the flight of stairs in his apartment complex.


	2. Awakening

Life as We Know It Chapter 2: Awakening.

I'm going to try to put out 2 or 3 chapters a week, here goes. I unfortunately do not own my little pony or any characters except,  
>Logan, (Steel Wolf)<p>

(First person time!)  
>I woke up with a slight headache and automatically became exited at what I saw. Looking at me was a light yellow pegasis with a straight yet curly salmon mane. "H-Hello?", she asked timidly. "Are you o-okay?"<br>"Yes I'm fine. Thank you for asking.", I said to the pegasis. I thought to myself, "Okay I have 3 options. 1 I play the amnesia card. Nah too overused. 2 I tell this very shy pony I'm from another dimension. No,  
>she'll either faint or think I'm crazy. 3 I become a traveler. Hmmm.<br>3 it is." "What is your name?", she asked me. Becoming less timid as she saw I meant no harm.  
>I remembered what I used on the forums of fanfiction. "I'm Steel Wolf."<br>"How did you get such a scary name?", she asked.  
>"My family rescued wolves.", I said thinking quickly.<p>

She perked up when I said "rescued". "Do you have somewhere to stay?"  
>"No. My house burnt down."<br>"Oh, my! Well would you like to stay at my house?"

"I couldn't trouble such a nice pony like you."

"It would be no trouble at all."

"Okay then ." And so we started walking.


	3. Sleep & Real Life

Life as We Know It.  
>Chapter 3: Visiting the Town.<p>

Alright Here It is Sorry If the format is all wierd. I only have Notebook because of A freaking virus,  
>So Please review, Rip it apart like wolves if need be. But only if need be.<br>-

I was walking next to Fluttershy when They reached her house. "Thank you again, miss?"  
>"O-oh m-my name is Flutters-shy." She hid behind her light pink hair.<p>

"Well thank you miss Fluttershy." I knelt on a knee, to look like a bow. "I'll just sleep on the couch." I quickly remembered that she only had 1 room.

"Are you s-sure you want to?" she asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I sat down on the couch, and I tried to sit like I usually do. Fluttershy stared at me with a confused glance, so I just layed on my side.

"Ok, but get a good nights sleep because tommorrow we're going to the town to meet everypony important." She trotted up the stairs and I soon fell asleep.

(What's happenning in Logan's Real Life at the time of him going to sleep.)

Logan was in an ambulance and his Dad and brother were around him. His mom was in the hospital battling Cancer. "Logan I'm sorry for anything and everything I've ever done to you, just please wake up!" His brother was crying for the first time. The ambulance was driving in to the emergency port on the side of the hospital.


	4. Breakfast

Life as We Know It.

Chapter 4: Breakfast

Alright The next Chapter. Sorry, Virus had its revenge.

Steel woke up one the couch smelling pancakes. He loved pancakes. He slowly rode to his hooves and saw a few wheat pancakes. He looked around got out a fork, a napkin, and sat down at the table. He started eating. He was never very sloppy when he ate so it was no surprise that he finished without a drop on his mane.

He saw flutter shy out the back with the animals and angel. He smiled and walked outside. "Hello." he said trying not to scare her. Fortunately, it worked, kind of. She lightly jumped and calmed down when see saw it was Steel. "Oh, hi. Did you like the pancakes?'

"They were delicious, thank you for your hospitality." He smiled gently with a few of his brown hair dropping into his face.

"It's no problem. Are you ready to meet Everyone?" She slightly tilted her head.

"After one thing, Can you teach me to fly?' he grinned.

After a few crashes and some steady balance later Steel could fly and the two flew into the middle of Ponyville.


End file.
